Xion X Roxas
by Roxas Oblivion
Summary: Roxas X Xion
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The New Student**

Roxas flipped his pen back and forth while his Headmaster Xenmas was lecturing the class about the amount of noise they were making in the class room. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. A girl with short black hair then entered the classroom. Headmaster Xenmas then turned around and welcomed her in the class.

"Class, this is your new classmate," Xenmas announced. "Please introduce yourself to them Xion."

"Ermm… Hello, my name is Xion."

When Roxas looked at Xion, he started blushing a little. He could not resist but to blush at the look of Xion.

"Xion, go sit next to Roxas," Headmaster Xenmas instructed Xion. She then slowly shuffled towards the seat next to Roxas grabbing the seat next to him.

"He-hello Xion…"

"Ermmm… Hello Ro-roxas…"

The two blushed at the sight of each other and their gaze was broken when Xenmas shouted at them.

The two of them then separated after school had end.

"She is so cute," Roxas thought to himself as he walked back home. "Should I ask her to hang out with me tomorrow..."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Out with Xion**

Xion who had just enrolled in Organization High School, had finally found a friend after just 5 minutes after she stepped into the school. She had met the one that she had fallen for, Roxas.

Meanwhile, Roxas had also fallen for Xion. Thinking of asking her out to hang out with him tommorow, he went to sleep, with a smile on his face.

The next day at school, Xion and Roxas met at the gate, as the smiled at each other blushing slightly. They walked towards each other and greeted each other and walked to the classroom together.

During class, they could not keep their eyes of each other's. Finally when school had eneded. As Xion walked away, Roxas tapped on her shoulder. Xion turned around and upon seeing Roxas, she immeadiately blushed.

"Umm, hey Roxas…"

"Hey Xion, wanna go out and hang out with me today?" Roxas asked nervously

"Sure Roxas, I would gladly hang out with you."

As they headed towards the Clock Tower, they held hands, talking about each other, asking about each other's life and so on. After arriving at the top of the Clock Tower. Roxas, confessed to Xion.

"Hey Xion, I've wanted to tell you this since yesterday when we first met but..."

Before Roxas could even finish his sentence, Xion grabbed him and kissed him. Roxas blushed wildly but Xion calmly put her hands around him continuing the kiss.

"Hey, hey what's up Roxas, finally found your own girlfriend?"

Roxas and Xion immediately broke their kiss and turned around. What greeted them, was a Red Haired boy.

"Umm, hey Axel..." Roxas murmured.

"Who's he?" Xion whispered to Roxas.

"He's my senior Axel..."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The New Student**

A few weeks had past since Xion and Roxas had first met at Oragnization High School. Hanging out everyday at the top of the clock tower together with their senior Axel seemed to be what they did every single day. Xion and Roxas had started dating ever since they had fallen in love with each other. Little did they know that something terrible was about to happen.

A new student had enrolled into Oragnization High School, her name was Namine. Everyone in the school looked at her and found her weird. She wore a white silk dress and always carried and sketch book where ever she went. When she first stepped into the class, everyone looked at her as if she was some weird mutated alien, only 2 students, Roxas and Xion, who were sitting together waved to her. Roxas, immediately caught Namine's eye. The blonde haired boy seemed cute to him and she started blushing slightly without anyone noticing.

"Hey Roxas...I think there is something wrong with the new girl, she seems...weird…" Xion whispered into Roxas' ear.

"I know, it seems like she likes one of us or something…"

Namine sat next to Zexion, a blue haired bookworm and from time to time looked at Roxas.

Meanwhile Zexion was having is heart pounding rapidly. He had never seen a girl as cute as Namine, he wanted to ask Namine to have lunch with him. However, Namine went over to Roxas before Zexion had a chance to even ask her anything.

**Note: Sorry I for not writing recently, I was real busy with school and all but IM BACK. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
